Fleur Delacour Weasley
by Starkitty Angel
Summary: 15 things you didn't know about Fleur Delacour Weasley. Canon through DH, so be warned it contains spoilers.


Fleur Delacour Weasley

Author: Starkitty

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story; this belongs to JK Rowling, to whom we all bow down.

Description: 15 facts you didn't know about Fleur Delacour Weasley

Discussion: A few years back I found several similar stories of facts that you didn't know about characters of the story (forgive me, I've forgotten who, so I cannot give proper credit) which gave me the idea to write some of my own, about Fleur. Several of these facts are pure fiction and should be taken as much, but most are based on fact and I tried to stay as true to the book and the character as possible. I hope I've succeeded.

1. She was born Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Fleur Delacour means "flower of the court." Isabelle was the name of her Aunt, her father's sister, who was one of the first people killed when Voldemort first rose to power.

2. Most people are allergic to cats. Fleur is allergic to dogs. That's part of the reason why she dislikes them. She thinks they are dirty, gross, too slobbery, and shed way too much. She does not think that it's cute when they lick you with their big slobbery tongue, or when they beg for food at your feet, or fetch a dirty slobbery ball and want you to throw it back, or digging in the garden and tracking mud in the house. But mostly she hates the way they make her sneeze constantly, her skin itch, and her eyes red and watery.

3. Fleur always resented being part veela. When she was young she didn't think she had enough veela in her to make her pretty or charming enough to make the guys swoon over her. When did discover this, she used this to her advantage. For all of her wants, and just because it was amusing, she tried to make all the guys fall for her beauty.

The one guy it didn't work on was the man the married. She only later found out that when he first saw her, he was completly enraptured, he was just a very good actor.

4. One thing that many people don't realize is that Fleur has a severe fear of drowning. Once when she was seven, her family went to the beach. The day was particularly windy and the water was choppier than she realized. When she decided to go for a swim, she waded too far out in the water and was surprised and pulled under by the rough current. For a minute there she thought she was going to drown. Even since then, she's had an irrational fear of drowning and refuses to go out into deep water.

For the Tri-wizard tournament, she slowly practiced overcoming her fear. She felt brave jumping into the water for the third task. She even managed to make it a fair ways before being completely paralyzed by fear from the deep water and the other sea creatures trying to scare her making her unable to complete her task.

5. Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother, didn't like England. "Arrogant foolz," she said, "Zey zeenk zey are betere zan us." Her father considered enrolling her in Hogwarts, it was a school of great renown with one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Albus Dumbledore. Her mother squashed that idea immediately and she went to Beauxbatons. She grew up hearing the idea that Hogwarts was a lesser school.

Her mother was furious when the Tri-wizard tournament was held there. "Of all ze places!" She yelled. "If I 'ad wanted her to go to 'Ogwarts, I would 'ave zent her zere." Fleur had to agree. When there, she didn't think much of the school, criticizing it every chance she got. Her opinion changed with one boy. When Harry Potter risked his life during the second task to save her sister, and later when Harry emerged victorious with a dead companion and a temporary victory over the Dark Lord, she started to respect the school and its students.

6. Fleur was very much looking forward to the Yule Ball the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament. She had everything planned out before hand. She was very surprised, however, when no one approached her to ask her to the ball. She said yes to the first person who did approach her, a popular sixth-year Ravenclaw Roger Davies. She likes to think that the other boys thought that she was unattainable and would reject them rather than think that they didn't want her as a date.

She didn't want a Beauxbaton's boy to ask her, she pretty much knew all of them. She wanted someone she didn't know; someone new and different. Ideally, she wanted a boy from Durmstrang to ask her. She accepted Davies just fine though.

7. Fleur moved to London the summer after she graduated, the same summer after the Tri-wizard Tournament. She had lived in France all her life and she wanted to see somewhere new. She hated it at first, but couldn't bear moving back so soon and listen to her mother say "I told you so."She didn't think her English needed improving, but found that sometimes she had trouble understanding what others were saying or meaning. So she decided to take a job help improve her English.

After meeting Bill, she decided that maybe her English could afford bettering, and that she liked London just fine.

didn't originally plan to take the job at Gringotts. She wasn't too fond of working with the goblins. It was much easier to work with humans and use her charm to make people like her. The only reason she considered it was because she would much rather work for goblins than stupid humans (like those that were in the Ministry).

She took one look at the human that worked there, Bill Weasley, and made up her mind right then and there.

9. Fleur cried when she realized Molly and Ginny Weasley disliked her the summer she went to stay at the Burrow so she would get to know them better. She almost considered breaking off the engagement because she didn't want to live in a family that didn't like her. She also didn't want to be the cause of discord between Bill and his mother/family.

10. Fleur abhors Celestina Warbeck. She knows it's because Molly Weasley loved her. Molly would listen to Celestina when she was sad, upset, or troubled and that summer when Fleur stayed with her, she played it all the time. It could also be due to the fact that whenever her favorite songs came on, Molly would sing (shriek?croon?wail?) to the song sometimes at the top of her lungs.

11. Fleur swears her heart stopped when she heard Bill had been injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She had been so scared for his life that she didn't care about the injury, so long as he lived through it. She was disappointed, of course, that he now had a huge ugly scar over his handsome face, but she knew nothing would change the man inside, the man she fell in love with. When she reaffirmed her love to Mrs. Weasley, she finally came around to accepting her soon to be daughter-in-law.

Still, she couldn't help but be massively relieved when the first full moon passed with no consequence. As much as she tells herself she could have, deep down inside she is unsure if she could have handled being married to a werewolf.

12. Fleur and Bill's oldest daughter was born on May 2nd. One year after the Final Battle. For weeks, the Weasley's family attitude had grown steadily darker as that date approached, for it signified the loss of so many, including one of their own. After a long and intense labor, their daughter was finally born, and the significance of that date did not pass them by. In fact, she was named Victoire because of it, for this was the day of Victory. The day that Good conquered Evil.

13. Fleur is glad her oldest daughter Victoire was born on the anniversary of the Final Battle of Hogwarts when Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. She thinks that the day she was born gave the family something to keep their mind occupied. She thinks that every year Victoire's birthday offers some distractions so the family doesn't think about that day being the day they lost so many friends and family. She likes to think that their day is a little bit happier because they have something to celebrate (besides the anniversary of Voldemort's death) and not someone to mourn.

That doesn't mean that she's blind to all of the wistful looks and the sad faces when people remember the loved ones they lost. She hopes, though, that Victoire's birth and birthdays every year make this day a little more happier for them.

14. When Fleur was pregnant for the second time, she was positive it was a boy. "I 'ave a feeling." She told Bill, "Just leesten to me." She maintained this throughout her entire pregnancy. She was so adamant that the child was a boy, that she refused to even entertain the suggestion of girl's names. He was going to be a boy and he was going to be named Dominic William Weasley.

When she went into the labor, and the Mediwitch said "Congratulations, it's a girl" Bill laughed at the irony and Fleur cried tears of joy for their new daughter that they named Dominique Cora Weasley

15. Fleur doesn't really care much for Quidditch. Never could quite understand the point of the game. All she saw were people trying to hurt each other on broomsticks. Timing was always unpredictable, as it could take anywhere from a few minutes to several months to finish. But Bill loved Quidditch, so she let him enjoy it enough for the both of them.

Fleur always came off as kind of high and mighty in the books, even to the point of standoff-ish (except with Bill), so I wanted to give her a little more dimension to her character, make her a little more human. And that's where most my inspiration came from.

For those who don't know, Fleur and Bill really do have a daughter born on the anniversary of the Final battle (May 2) named Victoire, and a second child named Dominique, the name is ambiguous and could be either a boy or a girl, but I chose to make it female. They also had a son named Louis if you care to know.

Likes? Dislikes? Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
